Jimmy Thomas
"my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t my name is jimmy t" Jimmy Thomas was a mentally insane satanist. He once wrapped a cloth around his face to do a Let's Play blind folded and claimed he was blind. He has died and come back to life on numerous occasions, some of which were debatably faked. Most recently, he has been shot dead by Blake Toby in a fit of insanity during a Let's Play of I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream, as announced by his son Johnny on July 11th, 2015, 3 days after the event. He has yet to be brought back to life from the event. Youtube Career Jimmy T's first YouTube Video was a Let's Play of Super Mario 64 he did while he was blindfolded, pretending to be blind. About two years later, he uploaded a let's play of Yoshi's Island. In this video he sang about himself showing signs of insanity. He has also shown up in videos from other Wurld denizens, such as the Ian And Friends Take Banjo-Tooie Let's Play series. The last video to feature him in life was with Blake Toby, who went insane after playing a "satanic game" and shot him in the forehead with a silenced pistol Jimmy had on him. Death Jimmy T. was invited to Blake Toby's house one day to do some epic let us plays, during which Blake Toby was possessed by an evil being known as AM. AM started to threaten Jimmy T. to leave, or else he'd shoot him. Jimmy T. claimed to be protected by Satan and refused to leave, due to the four deities having not created a Satan due to being more intellegent, Jimmy T. was shot to death. His body was found in a dumpster three days later. Personal Life Jimmy T. was a Satanist. He not only worshipped Satan, but voted for him in every election. Jimmy T. also had a son named Johnny Thomas. Though his son lives with his ex-wife. Category:Deceased